Automotive manufacturers currently produce vehicles having passenger cabins with various kinds of cosmetic trim. Typically, the cosmetic trim is substantially uniform throughout each passenger cabin so as to create a specific style. For instance, a well-appointed luxury car can include leather seats, wood-trimmed doors, a wood-trimmed steering wheel, a wood-trimmed gear shift, and a wood-trimmed dashboard fascia. Also, a typical sports car can include two-tone leather seats, metallic dashboard fascia, a leather-trimmed steering wheel, and a leather-trimmed gear shift.
Moreover, these vehicles typically include substantially similar warning systems for alerting an occupant when the warning systems detect predetermined vehicle conditions. For example, the warning systems of various cars typically play a generic chime when the warning systems detect that a vehicle door is open and a key has been left in the ignition. However, it is also understood that the warning systems typically utilize generic chimes for indicating a variety of other vehicle conditions. In addition, it will also be appreciated that these warning systems are integrated within various other kinds of vehicles besides luxury cars and sports cars.
It would therefore be desirable to provide thematic vehicle passenger cabin that coordinates a warning system and a cosmetic trim of the interior so as to provide a predetermined theme.